Traduction Mon Avenir est dans le Passé
by Luka.G
Summary: Harry est abusé par les Dursley. Après avoir presque perdu Sirius au département Harry en a assez. Fatigué de l'abus et d'être négligée par ceux qu'il aime durant tout l'été, il décide qu'il est temps d'y mettre fin et saute dans le voile. Mais Harry ne s'attendait pas , cependant, de remonter dans le temps des centaines d'année en arrière.


Je ne suis que la traductrice et c'est la 1ere fois que je le fais donc n'hésitez pas s'il y a des problèmes.

Note de l'auteur :

Avertissements : Je ne possède pas HP ou Spartacus . Même si je le souhaiterai bien :( Je possède mon histoire et l'intrigue et de possibles personnages que je pourrai ajouter mais cela est peu probable .

Donc , ce sera mon premier crossover HP et je dois dire que je suis un peu nerveux à ce sujet .

J'ai toujours pensé qu'un croisement entre HP et Spartacus serait génial et si je me souviens bien , il y en a quelque unes mais je vais faire la mienne un peu différente comme je le fais toujours lol : p pour ceux qui sont aussi des fans de Spartacus S'IL VOUS PLAÎT laissez-moi savoir si j' oublie des choses que vous trouverez importante!

En outre, c'est une fanfiction , qui ne suit pas nécessairement l'histoire . Je vais suivre l'histoire de base tout en ne la suivant pas dans son intégralité .

J'espère que vous apprécierez!

RESUME COMPLET : Harry a été abusé par les Dursley depuis aussi longtemps qu'il se souvient . Après avoir presque perdu Sirius, Harry en a assez . Fatigué de l'abus et d'être négligé par ceux qu'il pensait aimer tout l'été , il décide qu'il est temps d'y mettre fin et traverse le Voile au Département des Mystères.

Mais ce à quoi Harry ne s'attendait pas, cependant, c'est de remonter à des centaines d'années dans le passé et finir par rencontrer l'un des hommes les plus puissants de l'histoire , Spartacus .

Spartacus veut cacher et protéger Harry pour aussi longtemps qu'il le peut de ses maîtres et pendant le temps passé ensemble des sentiments verront le jour.

Avec la réunion de ces deux personnes improbables , l'histoire en sera modifiée à jamais .

"Parole"

 _«Pensées»_

Chapitre un: à travers le voile

POV Harry:

Je suis couché sur le sol, la où l'oncle Vernon m'avait laissé. Il était parti depuis une heure maintenant, mais j'était trop mal en point pour même penser à me lever.

Les vacances d'été avait commencé il y seulement trois semaines et pendant ce temps Vernon m'a battu pour à peu près tout et n'importe quoi. Pour aggraver les choses pas un de mes prétendus amis n'a pris la peine de m'écrire. Pas même Sirius ou Remus.

«Probablement pour me blâmer pour tout ce qui était arrivé au Département des ministères.» pensais-je tristement. J'ai tourné ma tête, lentement, pour que je puisse apercevoir l'extérieur. «Peut-être que ça aurait été mieux si j'avais laissé Voldemort me tuer ce jour-là.

De cette façon, personne ne serait plus en danger » pensais-je en soupirant quand j'entendu Hedwige frappe à la fenêtre.

Depuis que l'été a commencé, j'ai mis un point d'honneur à laisser Hedwige dehors toute la journée afin que Vernon ne puisse pas la toucher.

Elle détestait, étant un oiseau intelligent le fait que je sois battu, et souvent, elle revient peu de temps après que Vernon soit parti. J'ai essayé de l'arrêter au premier abord, mais il était évident qu'elle ne m'écoutait pas et elle revenait toujours des le départ de mon oncle.

Lentement, je commençais à me lever et j'essayais d'ignorer le fait que le monde tournait autour de moi et je me dirigeais vers la fenêtre pour laisser entré Hedwige. Des que la fenêtre fut suffisamment ouverte pour qu'elle puisse passer à travers, elle atterrit doucement sur mes épaules et mordilla mon oreille amoureusement avant de frotter sa tête contre ma joue, ne se souciant pas du sang qui s'imprégnait sur ses plumes blanches.

"Hey ma belle!, je suis content de te voir aujourd'hui." Lui dis-je. Elle hulula doucement et pinça à nouveau mon oreille. «Même si tu es en danger ici, il semble que tu sois ma seule amie, la seule qui ne m'ai jamais abandonné , même ici." continuais-je. Elle me fixa de ses grands yeux.

Je me dirigeais vers ma commode et lui donnais une friandise ainsi qu'une caresse pendant qu'elle la mangeait.

"GARÇON!" Cria Vernon en me faisant sursauter.

«Il vient de partir et a verrouillé la porte! Qu'est ce que je peux faire maintenant ?! _»_ Pensais-je tout en boitant, aussi vite que je le pouvais à la fenêtre. "Hedwige tu dois partir ma belle! Vernon va revenir et il va te tuer s'il te voit!" lui ai-je exhorté mais elle a juste serré ma chemise . " S'il te plaît ma belle, je ne sais pas ce que je ferai si je te perdais . S'il te plaît part, je vais bien . " lui ai-je dit et elle me fixa. Son regard se dirigea ensuite vers la fenêtre , puis de nouveau vers moi avant de mordiller mon oreille une fois de plus et de voler par la fenêtre. Je la regardai se poser sur un arbre dans la rue et diriger son regard vers moi en me disant clairement qu'elle n'était pas aller trop loin .

" Je fermai la fenêtre et me retournai au moment où Vernon déverrouillait toutes les serrures et claquait la porte contre le mur , le visage violet colérique braqué sur moi avec des yeux qui ne voulaient rien de plus que de me voir mort.

"Où est ce PIGEON plein de SANG ?!" demanda t-il et je sentis mon cœur s'arrêter. Il avait vu Hedwige.

"Je ne sais pas de quoi vous voulez p-parlez mon oncle." lui ai-je dit et je reculai avec la peur au ventre comme il se rapprochait, et se plaçait devant moi pour empêcher toute fuite.

«Ne me mens GARÇON! Je viens de voir cette CHOSE couverte de SANG voler à travers cette fenêtre! MAINTENANT OU EST-ELLE!? DIT LE MOI OU Je te jure que tu le regretteras!" cria t-il. Je regardai par la fenêtre du coin de l'œil et vit Hedwige assise là, à m'observer, et juste en sachant qu'elle était là et que je ne suis pas seul me redonne un peu d'espoir.

«Elle n'est pas là mon oncle, aucun oiseau n'a volé dans ma chambre, je le jure." lui ai-je dit calmement et il se tourna avec une teinte plus foncée de pourpre au visage pour me frapper au visage.

"Tu vas regretter de me mentir GARÇON! Dit-moi où cette chose MAINTENANT!" Hurla t-il et me frappa dans l'estomac me faisant tomber au sol où il commença à me donner des coups de pied et de poing dans toutes les parties de moi qu'il pouvait atteindre.

Vernon s'est finalement arrêté et est sorti de la pièce. Je pensais que c'était la fin de mon calvaire et j'ai essayé de me lever seul avant de sentir un coup de pied sur mon côté et quelqu'un appuyé pour me garder en place. «Je suis la garçon!" dit-il et je levai les yeux pour voir qu'il avait un couteau de boucher à la main. Je senti une peur immense se saisir de moi , et j'ai essayé de sortir de sous son pied, mais il a appuyé plus fort et je sentis mes côtes se casser. Cela me fit crier de douleur.

Mon cri s'intensifia quand je sentis Vernon lever le pied et poignarder mon côté droit. Il se tourna et je criai plus fort. Je n'avais jamais ressenti une telle douleur auparavant. Bien sûr, Vernon m'a poignardé à quelques reprises dans le passé, un véritable enfer j'ai même des marques de brûlures le long de mon estomac, où il me tenait sur le feu pour avoir brûler son dîner, mais les coups de couteaux d'aujourd'hui, ce fut pire que tous ceux qu'il me fit par le passé.

Peut-être avait-il vraiment pour but de me tuer cet été, ou même aujourd'hui . Les regards qu'il me lance, ou peut-être parce que je suis déjà tellement mal que cela fait empirer les choses. De toute façon, je souhaite mourir.

Vernon tira le couteau causant plus de douleur et trancha mon bras avant de se lever et de me regarder. «Je n'ai pas frappé les organes vitaux, je veux te tuer mais je vais avant avoir beaucoup de plaisir à te torturer. Il te suffit juste de savoir que te ne survivras pas cet été." me dit-il et il sortit de ma chambre. Il ne prit même pas la peine de fermer ou verrouiller la porte sachant que j'étais de toute façon trop faible pour même soulever ma tête.

"H-Hedwige, je suis désolé ma fille." lui ai-je à peine murmuré avant que mon monde ne devienne noir . La dernière chose que je vis avant de perdre définitivement conscience fut Hedwige battant furieusement des ailes sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

QUELQUES HEURES PLUS TARD

Quelques heures plus tard, je me suis réveillé dans l'endroit, où j'étais plus tôt et toute la douleur revint aussi vive qu'au début. Je gémis et lentement me retournai pour voir Hedwige perchée à ma fenêtre qu'elle n'avait pas quittée. Je lui ai souri et ai essayé de me lever. Je gémis de douleur alors que mon corps se hisse du mieux qu'il put vers le haut. Je boitai vers elle et ouvrit la fenêtre où elle vola et atterri sur mon épaule aussi doucement qu'elle le pu tout en frottant sa tête le plus doucement possible contre ma joue.

"Je-je suis ok." , mais je pouvais voir dans ses yeux, qu'elle ne me croyait pas.

Je soupirai et regardai dehors et je me demande quelles personnes de l'Ordre me surveillaient ce soir.

«Pourquoi elles ne l'empêchent pas? Elles doivent pourtant entendre mes cris ». Pensais-je et je regardai en arrière, vers Hedwige. "Tu devrais probablement partir Hedwige, je ne sais pas quand il sera de retour mais je sais qu'il va te tuer s'il te voit. Je ne peux pas laisser cela se produire. Va dans un endroit sûr, s'il te plaît." la priai-je et elle me regarda avant de frotter son visage sur ma joue et de s'envoler dans un endroit sûr pour la nuit.

«Je voudrai pouvoir te suivre." pensais-je alors que je m'allongais sur mon lit. Je me suis endormi dès que ma tête toucha l'oreiller avec comme dernière pensée:

«Je dois leur écrire une lettre demain.

LE LENDEMAIN MATIN

Je me suis réveillé au son de Vernon piétinant les escaliers en direction de ma chambre. Je bondis quand il a claqué ma porte et je filai vers le mur quand il me regarda.

"Ces monstres attendent une lettre de toi aujourd'hui. Tu vas leur dire que tout va bien et que tout est normal ici. Je vais la lire avant de te laisser la donner à ton pigeon pour qu'il leur donne" dit-il et j'opinai de la tête rapidement, il se rapproche et me tire à mon bureau pour me faire asseoir sur la chaise dure.

"Écrit." fut tout ce qu'il dit et j'ai hoché la tête avant de prendre ma plume, le parchemin et de commencéà écrire.

 **Tout le monde,**

 **Je vais bien. Les Dursley m'ont laissé seul et je travaille sur mes devoirs à cause de l'ennui que je ressens! Je ne peux pas attendre de voir tout le monde, quand serais-je autorisé à venir vous voir? Quoi qu'il en soit, comme je l'ai dit, je vais très bien et vous n'avez pas besoin de vous inquiéter.**

 **Avec amour,**

 **Harry.**

Une fois que cela fut fait, cela m'avait pris du temps à cause de mes blessures, je me suis penché en arrière et laissez-Vernon lire par dessus mon épaule. Je levai les yeux vers lui et il a hoché la tête avec approbation .

Ces lettres sont le seul moyen pour que Vernon ne touche pas à Hedwige. Il sait que si elle meurt alors les lettres s'arrêteront et l'Ordre apparaîtra pour avoir des réponses.

Je me retournai pour vérifier qu'il était vraiment parti avant de sortir une autre lettre de mon tiroir de bureau.

Contrairement à la lettre que j'ai écrite tout à l'heure, celle-ci raconte comment je me sens vraiment. Elle contient également mes adieux à mes proches et mes excuses pour toutes ces années et tout ce qui est arrivé.

Une fois qu'elles seront parties, je transplanerai à la salle où se trouve le voile.

Je regardai Hedwige et lui sourit tristement .

«Tu vas me manquer ma belle." lui dis-je et lui caressai doucement les plumes pendant qu'elle frottait sa tête contre ma main. Cela me fit sourire un peu. Quand j'entendu Vernon revenis. J'ai vite attaché les lettres à Hedwige. Elle s'envola au moment où Vernon arrivait à la porte.

"Tu n'a pas encore envoyé cette lettre mon garçon?" demanda t-il et j'ai acquiescé de la tête. "Bon. Nous allons au cinéma maintenant, j'ai laissé une liste de tâches et j'attends à ce que tout soit fait quand nous rentrerons à la maison. Je ne pense pas que j'ai besoin de te dire ce qui se passera si tu ne le fait pas." dit-il et j'hocha la tête ,il parti ensuite.

J'ai attendu jusqu'à ce que leur voiture soit loin avant de marcher lentement hors de ma chambre, en bas des escaliers, et par la porte arrière. Une fois arrivé dehors, je regardai autour de moi pour m'assurer qu'il n'y avait personne avant de me concentrer sur le voile et j'ai transplané.

Voilà une chose que personne ne savait de moi, j'avaient appris à faire de la magie sans baguette et j'avait une forme animagus. Je savais qu'ils ne saurait pas que j'ai transplaner car je n'ai pas encore mon permis.

Mais avec ce que je prévois de faire, je ne me soucie pas vraiment si je suis expulsé puisque je ne serai plus là assez longtemps pour recevoir la lettre.

J' atterri à quelques mettre du Voile et regarde autour de moi pour m'assurer qu'il n'y avait personne avant de marcher lentement vers lui et m'arrêté juste en face de celui-ci.

'C'est maintenant.' pensais-je et je pris une profonde inspiration. J'était sur le point de sauter lorsque j'entendu crier derrière moi.

"Harry non! Ne fait pas cela!" fit la voix de Sirius. Je fermai les yeux au son de celle-ci. Sa voix m'a toujours donné un sentiment de sécurité, mais il n'a plus d'importance maintenant.

Je me retournai et vu que tout le monde se tenais près de moi à me regarder avec des larmes et Sirius serrant ma lettre de suicide.

«Ne fais pas ça chiot, s'il te plaît. Nous ne savions pas ce qui se passait dans cette maison et nous sommes tellement désolé de ne pas t'avoir écrit. Par Merlin, tout le monde t'aime et veut que tu soit en sécurité. Tu peut venir vivre avec moi, tout comme nous l'avions prévu durant ta troisième année, nous serons une famille et tous tes amis pourrons venir te voir comme tu le souhaitera. Nous allons t'aider à guérir et faire payer les Dursley pour t'avoir fait du mal. Juste s'il te plaît, viens vers moi et éloigne toi du voile. " Supplia Sirius et je l'ai regardé, puis tout le monde avant de le regarder à nouveau et lui sourit et je vit Hedwige me regarder de son épaule.

"Je suis tellement désolé Sirius, je ne peux plus me battre. Je suis tellement fatigué. Fatigué de l'abus, fatigué d'être dans le noir, fatigué de me sentir seul, et fatigué de la culpabilité qui semble se construire chaque année. Je voudrais pouvoir venir à toi Siri, mais je ne peux pas. Je vous aime tous, au revoir ". Lui ai-je dit et j'ai reculé vers le voile avant que quelqu'un ne m'arrête et mon monde est devenu noir.

Comment était le premier chapitre? Je suis très excité à propos de ce crossover et j'espère vraiment qu'il vous plaira :) Les avis et les conseils sont le bienvenus :)


End file.
